


Posh Life

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [13]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Top!Thorin, bottom!Thranduil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索林认命了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posh Life

Chapter 13-Posh Life  
Summary：索林认命了。  
都说相思成洪，一决千里。索林想，如果能像预想的那般顺利，忘记对瑟兰迪尔的感情就好了，可惜啊可惜，他从不曾走出瑟兰迪尔的阴影，他在努力了三个月后，终于认命，认清自己这辈子算是栽在他身上了，第一天想你，第二天想你想你，第三天想你想你想你这种矫情事竟然会发生在自己这样的糙汉身上。索林，说真的，他认为在经历了两次起起落落后，他不亏欠命运什么，但老天似乎就是铁定心要玩他。  
从早晨，严格来讲是凌晨开始，他就开始倒霉。总之他这么认为的。  
他是梦着与瑟兰迪尔交欢，下体硬到疼醒的。  
懒得去卫生间，他甚至懒得自己动手，仰躺在床上干耗。  
要知道，如果每每想起瑟兰迪尔就去撸一发，索林那块肉估计都能磨出茧子。  
可硬着他又睡不着，睡不着就想瑟兰迪尔，想瑟兰迪尔又硬……如此恶性循环。  
等迷迷糊糊睡着，早就错过了公交的点，导致今天他差点迟到。  
老板巴德跟索林说你也挺忙，要不今天干脆休息一天吧，这边贝恩正好没课忙活得过来。索林说不用。  
巴德吧，待人真诚友善，脾气好到不行，举个例子，每每面对他手底下一个叫阿尔弗雷德的员工的时候，无论那家伙怎么作怎么去烦他，就算是把女装换上来膈应他，他能微笑面对，不带眨一下眼的。  
“只要把分内事干好，他想干什么我还真管不着。”巴德笑。  
你就没看出来他什么意思吗？索林腹诽。  
索林平时负责送外卖，点餐高峰主要是中午和晚上。他和贝恩两个人也算是拉高了店里的平均颜值，所以当外卖订单上写明了要帅哥的时候得他们出面。  
索林长得高身材好脸也帅声音更不用说，好听，浑身上下都散发一股成熟男人荷尔蒙味道，很多女性见了他不由自主地多掏小费，索林也不拒绝——他可是过过穷日子的人——拿回来交给巴德让他看着分配，巴德多次强调你根本不用上缴，但索林依旧坚持。这人就是倔，认准一条死理拽都拽不回来。  
说索林倒霉，其实也不是什么大事。中午，外卖订单一笔接一笔地来，很多留言是“不怕等就要那个高大成熟的外卖哥要是不是他本姑娘就再也不光顾这里我说到做到”。  
你们是来订餐的还是来赏男的？难不成你们幻想与我来点罗曼史？不好意思啊咱们都喜欢男人。索林看着那些盯着自己恨不得扑上来骑个痛快的女人在心里抱怨。  
但工作该做就做，他一直忙活到下午才把点名他的订单送完。  
是的，就是最后一笔才算索林噩梦的开端。  
当他敲开门的时候，他看那姑娘怎么如此面熟。  
“我应该叫您老师。”女孩笑着把他拉进屋，“我叫伊欧雯。”  
索林思索这个名字。  
“是我给您木精灵相关资料。”伊欧文羞涩地笑了笑。  
我的老天。索林听到“木精灵”这个名字一个激灵。  
索林不知说什么好，好在伊欧文不在意，“我想，如果方便，我可以留老师您的号码吗？”她笑得开心，表面那层开心下隐藏着什么，索林过于慌乱没有看出来。  
但既然她开口了，自己同时也没有什么理由拒绝，索林就将新号码告诉了她。  
叮嘱她好好学习，索林说他还要继续工作便离开。  
伊欧文表达了她对索林重操旧业的殷切希望，送他出门。  
\---  
索林回到店里休息，和贝恩有一句没一句地聊着。贝恩对菲力的评价极高，高到索林不相信那个自信可靠的人是自己大外甥。  
菲力与自己不如奇力和自己亲密，总觉得他和自己有点隔阂。  
“说真的，我觉得菲力和你一点也不像，”贝恩说，“光看外表吧，他是金发，而且身材也没有你壮实。”  
“他打小性情温和，行事沉稳，宽厚包容，他弟弟和他一点也不像。”  
“我知道，奇力就是个小人精，菲力总是提起他。我以为他们会在成长中相互影响，但看起来并没有。”  
索林笑了笑，并没有点破菲力奇力并没有一起长大这件事，起码，在奇力五岁以前，他没有见过哥哥。  
“哎哟，到时间了……”贝恩瞥了一眼墙上时钟，“我爸给我安排的相亲……不想去啊。”他垂头丧气地抓起包。贝恩在本市大学念研究生，因为那次春游耽误了两年学业，现在不去上课就帮巴德忙活。“那就麻烦你了！”  
“去吧。”索林看着贝恩的背影，似乎看到了菲力。  
刚见到自己的，小小的，胆怯的菲力。  
\---  
索林对有钱人的感情很复杂。  
你看，像埃尔隆德这样的有钱人，多让人敬爱不是吗？  
但他对事儿逼的富人绝对是深恶痛绝。  
他要下班的时候，大概八点半吧，接到一个订单，一看当时就想摔手机。巴德没见索林·在店里好脾气·橡木盾摆出过如此臭脸，似乎收到了惊吓，哆哆嗦嗦地拿着手机说我可以拒绝送货。  
索林皱眉，说没关系，我送，我倒是想看看哪个住在富豪区别墅的大款在亲民海鲜店里订餐会订得如此张扬，如此颐指气使。  
这一单的送达地址是坐落于城市另一边（路况畅通情况下驾车大概要两个小时）的一栋别墅。  
还特地写上“加小费，午夜十二点整食用，早一秒晚一秒都不行。指定那个胡子拉碴的老男人，他长那样肯定单身不怕回去太晚。”。  
他妈的。  
指不定是橡木盾家哪个对头小婊砸想看他出丑。  
巴德小心翼翼地问你真的要去吗，索林说我肯定得去我不去不是给你砸牌子吗，我也想看看哪个倒霉催的这么欠，顺路多要点小费回来，还有巴德你那渴望我去的眼神出卖了你。  
巴德似乎松了口气：“你开我的车去吧。”  
\---  
大概开了二十分钟，索林手机响起来。  
瑟兰迪尔。  
他发誓要把甘道夫和比尔博两个大嘴巴绑一起丢到江里氽馄饨。  
他想无视掉瑟兰迪尔的电话，可手鬼使神差地按了接通。  
电话里面传来瑟兰迪尔虚弱的声音：“索林……索林……”  
“瑟兰迪尔？你怎么了？”索林庆幸自己接通电话，作为医生的职业操守再度出现，脑海里过了几幅瑟兰迪尔遇到突发情况命悬一线的画面。  
“我……快来……我这里……”他的声音越来越小，索林听到电话那头“噗通”一声，似乎什么东西摔倒地上，接着没有了声音。  
“瑟兰迪尔？瑟兰迪尔！瑟兰！”  
电话那头只有沉寂。  
索林扔下电话，说来也巧，他现在距离瑟兰迪尔的公寓只有不到五分钟的车程，他想都没想即刻改变方向驶向瑟兰迪尔的公寓。  
\----  
瑟兰迪尔家的门虚掩着。空气中并没有怪异的味道，索林排除了煤气中毒的可能性[注1]，他轻推开门——瑟兰迪尔难道遇到入室抢劫的了？  
不，很明显不是。  
门在他身后“砰”地被摔上，瑟兰迪尔从索林身后一个高把他扑倒在地板上。  
“我就知道你舍不得我！”瑟兰迪尔看起来开心极了，他笑着在索林脸上亲了几口，似乎分开将近一年的不是他们，他们昨天刚刚见过面一般。  
“你干什么？”索林试图挣扎起身。瑟兰迪尔看起来精神极了，能蹦能跳能说能笑的，和刚刚电话里那个气若游丝的人截然不同。  
瑟兰迪尔顽皮地扭了扭腰：“你为什么换号码，不告诉我也不给我打电话？”  
你不是也没给我打？索林腹诽，他急忙要退开瑟兰迪尔，生怕自己的小兄弟不争气地站起来，“你这是干什么，我还有事，没事的话就——”  
“我买的。”瑟兰迪尔没有松开索林，反而变本加厉地用自己已经半硬的胯蹭索林的裤裆，“你需要核实吗？”  
“也对，那么欠揍的说话方式也就你一个人了。”索林自言自语，末了似乎看出其中端倪，刚想开口问，被瑟兰迪尔的吻堵住。索林觉得自己身上的小火苗被瑟兰迪尔这个举动彻底撩拨起来，火舌蹭蹭的往上窜，烧得自己没了理智，大手按住瑟兰迪尔的后脑勺回应他的吻，啃咬瑟兰迪尔的唇，似乎这样才可以解他的无名火。  
唇齿交叠，互相交换津液，二人在玄关处吻得忘我，不知廉耻地发出啧啧吸吮的声音，直到瑟兰迪尔胡乱解开索林的腰带。  
“这么饥渴？”索林几乎是在接吻的瞬间血液就从全身向腿间那坨肉集合，他仰躺在地板上也开始撕扯瑟兰迪尔的衣物，他从瑟兰迪尔的裤兜里摸出一瓶润滑剂：“你这是随身带还是有备而来？”瑟兰迪尔抬头笑了笑，此时他已经把索林上衣扯开，舌尖在一块块腹肌上游走，小腹上的耻毛扎得他舌头发痒[注2]，瑟兰迪尔从喉咙里挤出几声笑：“快一年了，我不信你从来没有想念和我做爱的滋味。”  
想，太想了。索林心里回答。  
我无数次从操你的梦里大汗淋漓地醒来，无数次幻想着在你炙热身体里释放，无数次想拿起电话和你说说话，哪怕没有一句话的交流，只要你能接通，听着呼吸声就足够，却因为可笑的流言停下动作……  
看索林没什么反应，沉浸在思绪里，瑟兰迪尔气恼他没有对自己给予足够重视，狠狠掐了索林已经完全勃起的阴茎头部，让对方疼得“嘶”地吸了一口气，“不管你想不想，我想。”  
\---  
瑟兰迪尔跪在地板上，后穴被索林的粗大撑开，入口处的皱褶被完全撑平，润滑剂混杂肠液顺着股缝流下，身后索林像个打桩机一般不停操干，瑟兰迪尔想开口骂这个不知分寸动得过分的糙汉子，但一张口千言万语都化作一声声放浪的娇喘，所有冷嘲热讽一出口都变成了毫无羞耻的央求，求他不要顾忌——其实索林还是有过顾忌的，比起从前的狂风暴雨——尽情使用自己。  
索林一下下顶撞瑟兰迪尔的敏感点，瑟兰迪尔一如既往地紧，不知是不是他的错觉，他感觉瑟兰迪尔的甬道比从前还要紧致，紧到令人窒息，死死地含住他的阴茎，在他抽离的时候不停吸吮，似乎在竭力挽留，在他插入的时候蠕动着大献殷勤。  
“你……一直没找人做？”索林试探性地问了一句，并没有停下动作，只是缓缓地进出，每一次都会碾压过瑟兰迪尔的前列腺，让跪趴在地板上的瑟兰迪尔发出一阵除了感叹舒爽外毫无意义的呻吟，顺便让已经前液潺潺的小瑟兰再“痛哭”一次。  
瑟兰迪尔不回答他的问题，只是晃着屁股在索林的阴茎上操自己。  
他太饥渴了，前几个月因为协助埃尔隆德处理索林的事情不停奔波，无暇顾及自己欲望，等到风头过去，他才恍然发现已经有三个月不曾行情事，由于不方便接近索林，他便想像从前一样去吧里找个男人——不就是一根会思考的按摩棒嘛——但每每都中途放弃，嫌弃这人不如索林长得好，不满那人不似索林声音沉，林林总总那么多人看下来，还是索林最如意，最后只得灰溜溜自己回家动手解决。  
让他害怕的是，在最脆弱，最敏感，最快活的时候，他总幻想着索林的脸，幻想索林的手拂过自己敏感的龟头，幻想是他长期训练灵巧的手指在肠道里揉按自己最甜蜜的一点，那种感觉令人满足得可怕。  
最后他会尖叫着，喊索林的名字高潮，随后看着床空荡的另一半，陷入失去索林陪伴的无尽空虚。  
这个时候他才明白过来，他离不开他。  
今天他用了点小把戏把索林骗到了手，骗进了身体里。当索林的手指温柔却不失霸道地插入，为他扩张，为他放松的时候，他激动地咬紧下唇；直到索林的阴茎再次插入他失用许久的入口的时候，他终于无法抑制内心的喜悦流下泪水。是你的，是你的，全都是你的……我的一切都是你的，你是我索求的所有…瑟兰迪尔一遍一遍在心里默念，他太想念这个了。他要把索林拴在身边，无论他是同意还是拒绝，都不能改变瑟兰迪尔的心意。  
“用点力……”瑟兰迪尔被这种老年人跳舞似的慢节奏逗弄搞得不耐烦，向后伸手捏了一下索林的屁股，“快点，没吃饭还是早泄了？”  
“……我问你，”索林对瑟兰迪尔一副“你欠我钱”的语气莫名不满，再想起他对自己的形容——“老男人”？你说真的？你比我老好吗——他抓起瑟兰迪尔的金发把他从地板上拉起来，另一只手狠狠捏住他的乳头和乳晕拉扯，突然的疼痛让瑟兰迪尔低吼出声，“这段日子有别的男人操过你吗？”  
索林问。  
“你觉得呢？”瑟兰迪尔眯眼看着索林，勾起嘴角对他眨眨眼。虽然前胸被他拽得生疼，但瑟兰迪尔喜欢这样，对，就这样粗暴，把我当做你的所有物一般随意地……  
“看样子，没有。你知道你现在有多紧吗？含着我不肯松口…”索林打断瑟兰迪尔丰富的内心戏，亲吻他的脖颈，那里细滑白嫩，索林忍不住更大力地啃咬起来，留下了一个个吻痕，宣示自己的所有权，“就算你放浪地去找了其他男人，我也不介意。毕竟我冷落你那么久…”索林松开瑟兰迪尔已经被捏红充血变硬的乳头，劳作磨出茧子的手顺着隐约起伏的肌肉纹理向下滑——瑟兰迪尔又瘦了，索林不禁一阵心疼，这次得好好养胖他——可那是之后的事，索林现在只顾得握住瑟兰迪尔湿得一塌糊涂的阴茎毫无章法地撸动，下半身毫无预兆地开始顶撞。瑟兰迪尔被索林突然的攻势搞得说不出一个字，只能跟着他的动作发出一声声放荡的呻吟，“索林……用力，啊……再快些……”瑟兰迪尔的头发被索林狠狠攥在手中，他只能双手向后扶住索林的大腿保持平衡，其实他大可不必，因为索林完全将他揽在怀中，他掌心感受腿部肌肉每一次发力的变化，有力，灼热。瑟兰迪尔不愿意让他停下来。  
“你看看，”索林凑在瑟兰迪尔耳边低声说，因为情欲他的声音沙哑，混杂着一丝若有若无的调笑味道，“这里是玄关，你就在这里，被一个送外卖的男人不停地操着，像个小婊子一样汁水横流。”说罢索林闭上嘴巴，同时也捂住瑟兰迪尔的不许他发出声音，让他听被一次次侵入，后穴发出的渍渍水声，瑟兰迪尔却没有把索林带点侮辱意味的荤话放在心里，说实话，哪个汉子在操人操到最嗨的时候还在乎自己的话是不是那么干净，相反，这似乎打开了什么开关，瑟兰迪尔更加兴奋，他迎合索林的侵入，紧紧收缩后穴，让酥麻的感觉顺着脊梁从尾椎一直爬到大脑，让滴落到地板的爱液更多。  
不够……瑟兰迪尔心中一个声音一直叫嚣，渴望索林彻底的占有，瑟兰迪尔探舌舔索林掌心，成功勾引后者的手指探入口中一进一出配合腰部的动作模仿交媾，瑟兰迪尔贪婪地吸吮他的手指，时不时用牙齿轻咬他的指节，当津液顺着索林手指滴落到地板，索林终于撤出手指，将透明津液涂抹到瑟兰迪尔身上。熟练地抠弄揉捏瑟兰迪尔胸前的花蕊，索林感到怀里人一阵颤抖，知道他要高潮，便松开慰藉瑟兰迪尔阴茎的手，将瑟兰迪尔的双手别到他白皙躯干后。即将高潮却被生生截断，瑟兰迪尔终于忍不住哭了起来：“索林，让我——”  
“嘘……宝贝，嘘，”索林开口，同时亲吻瑟兰迪尔玫瑰般的唇，“靠后面，和我一起。”  
索林的话就像有魔力，瑟兰迪尔点点头，当即迎来更狂烈的风暴，索林说到做到，撞击瑟兰迪尔单薄的身体，瑟兰迪尔的前列腺一次次被碾过，角度和力度精确到残忍，他不知过了多久，也不知淌下多少前液，他只知道他喊着索林不够再多还要，只知道他真的和个荡妇似的湿了个痛快，最终瑟兰迪尔的肠道无法在与索林的角力赛中坚持，一阵痉挛，他绝望地尖叫了两声，在索林怀里抽搐着射出白色浑浊的精液，索林亦低吼着将种子种在瑟兰迪尔久违的甬道内。  
索林粗鲁地扳过瑟兰迪尔的脸和他接吻，不带一丝一毫的怜惜，他想念这个太久了，他离不开他，索林清楚地认识到这一点，他对瑟兰迪尔的感情并不是空间时间的隔绝就可以平静的。  
瑟兰迪尔热情地回吻索林，他也思念这个有点霸道，粗笨的男人，理由是什么，他也不清楚。  
他只知道，离开了这个男人，自己可能会死掉。  
\---  
索林总体来说还是一个心思比较细腻的人……吧。  
虽然很累，他依旧尽职尽责地给瑟兰迪尔洗了个澡，裹好浴巾扔上床，然后打扫两人搞得黏糊糊湿哒哒的玄关，瑟兰迪尔看他哼哧哼哧干得辛苦，披着床单在他面前倚着墙扭来扭去。  
“多穿点别冻着。”索林瞥了一眼瑟兰迪尔，“你是不是又没好好吃饭？都瘦成什么样了。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着索林关切的眼神，不由得心生一股暖意，他往下拉了拉床单，露出洁白，点缀点点吻痕齿印的香肩，“你难道不喜欢这种‘好身材’？”  
索林白了他一眼：“这才不是好身材。”他干完活，起身捏了一把瑟兰迪尔的屁股，手劲之大让瑟兰迪尔高呼出声：“流氓你做什么呢！”  
“让我这个流氓，告诉你一件事，”索林神神秘秘凑在瑟兰迪尔耳边笑，“肉多点，操起来舒服。”  
“滚滚滚。”瑟兰迪尔没想到索林这段时间里变得如此粗俗如此不要脸，从前自己引以为傲的调戏竟被他利用成功反调戏，满面通红意图开溜，却被索林扯住床单一角拉到怀中。  
太久没有如此近距离看索林的脸了。瑟兰迪尔盯着索林深邃的蓝眼睛，他能看见自己在他眼中的倒影。有那么一瞬，瑟兰迪尔竟然期盼索林的眼睛只在自己身上定格。  
“你…要不要坦白点什么？”索林被瑟兰迪尔盯得有点不好意思，他岔开话题，生怕把持不住在这里再要一次瑟兰迪尔，那他还打扫个什么鬼。  
“呃…”瑟兰迪尔开始慌张的顾左右而言他。  
“说，你是从谁那里弄到我的号码的。”索林压低声音，含住瑟兰迪尔耳垂不停舔弄。  
“嗯…”不能告诉你啊…瑟兰迪尔紧咬牙关，他可是签过“保密协议”的。  
“不想说啊…”索林笑，“你想被我绑起来，被我用手指操到不能再射出一滴精液吗？你知道我可以的。”  
妈的，索林骂到，原以为这样瑟兰迪尔就会开口，谁想到他竟然开始恬不知耻地用屁股蹭自己那玩意…  
当然索林才不会如此被动，他的首要任务是“严刑逼供”出叛徒，他放开瑟兰迪尔，摆出一副我再也不要和你滚床单的样子，“瑟兰迪尔，我们之间不应该有秘密。”  
瑟兰迪尔一愣，似乎考量索林这句话对不对得起当下二人的关系，末了他开口：“不要…去找他们的麻烦。”  
其实索林也就是说说，不会真的去修理那群大嘴巴，相反，这回索林还得好好感谢他们再一次撮合他和瑟兰迪尔，不论是有意还是无意，索林又重新燃气希望。  
“你的学生，伊欧雯。”瑟兰迪尔说，“她给了我号码，而巴德，他是我的老友，我让他打开车载GPS，才会掐好时机给你打电话，至于送货地址——”瑟兰迪尔看索林面无愠色，便放心大胆开始解密，“就是我别墅的地址，如果你愿意，你可以在那里的草坪上，泳池里，或者任意一处你想的地方来干我…”瑟兰迪尔的手不老实，在索林结实的胸肌上摸来摸去，想装矜持最后却还是把手放在他两腿间一坨肉上色情地揉捏：“索林，我愿意让你进入我的世界，你呢？”  
索林没有回答，他的视线略过墙上的时钟，距离十二点还有一个多小时，在下楼取外卖给这个“大爷”之前足够让他受尽惩罚。  
“瞧你这话说的，你看今天，就算没有邀请，我不也欣然赴约了吗？”  
13 Posh Life End

 

[注1]一般液化气和天然气无色无味易燃易爆不溶于水，这里说的是闻到其中添加的惰性气体的味道。  
[注2]男性的阴毛可以向上延伸到肚脐。


End file.
